Secretive Curse
by dejiko001
Summary: Sequel to "Kaoru's Missing Thing in Her Life." A year has passed since the RRBZ and PPGZ have gotten together. One day, mysterious murders start happening around the city. And unfortunately for the boys, the secrets that they've been able to hide from the girls until now begin to reveal... INSPIRED BY: marinav92.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga called: _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_ and any of its characters used in this fanfic.**

**INSPIRED BY: marinav92  
**

**Me: HELLO, HELLO, PEOPLE 8D!**

**Kaoru: ...Oh, God, this isn't what I'm thinking it is, is it? e_e**

**Me: Maybe~ c:**

**Kaoru: ...WTF. WHY TODAY?**

**Me: BECAUSE IT'S THE ANNIVERSARY OF "_KMTiHL_ (AKA _"Kaoru's Missing Thing in Her Life"_)"! D8**

**Kaoru: NO, I MEANT WHY MAKE A SEQUEL IN THE FIRST PLACE =A=! I THOUGHT THAT DAMN FANFIC WAS OVER!**

**Me: ...I clearly stated that there would be a sequel, Kaoru :'D. You were just too busy chasing Butch around c':**

**Butch: So...does this mean that I'll be able to do more things to Kaoru-chan 8D?**

**Me: Basically, yeah 8D.**

**Butch: WHOO-HOO!**

**Kaoru: WHAT THE - OKAY, NO. JUST NO.**

**Me: _-ignores Kaoru-_ AND NOW, ONWARD TO THE SEQUEL THAT YOU'VE ALL BE WAITING FOR: "Secretive Curse"! 8D**

**Kaoru: NOW WAIT JUST A -**

**Butch: _-covers her mouth-_ c:**

**Me: Anyway, I apologize for the short prologue, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

* * *

**Prologue:  
**

The white full moon was shining down upon one of the forests on the outskirts of Tokyo City. Barely a sound was heard throughout the forest; not a breeze, nor rustling from the leaves of the trees or bushes. The moonlight could be seen upon the ground of the forest through the cracks of the leaves belonging to none other than mere trees, as though lighting up a pathway for one to follow.

From there, the sounds of crunching and snapping could be heard. A male teenager was walking along one of the forest's paths, having dark brown hair with blonde highlights at the end and piercing light brown eyes. His hair was short and typical, but also slightly messy. However, it didn't deny the fact that the boy was _at least_ handsome. A mere smirk was on his face as he was throwing a baseball up and down, catching it in the process while heading down towards the moonlighted path.

"Told them I wasn't a coward for going into this forest," he muttered as his smirk grew even more. Throwing the baseball up in the air once more, he muttered once more, "Hell, I was right about this forest. There's nothing in this place at all, except a bunch of forest crap." As he let out a breath, he could feel the cold atmosphere surrounding him. Cursing under his breath, he wondered why it had to be so cold during the night.

Seeing of how he reached upon a clearing, he grinned, quickly looking to see if his friends were around. Upon seeing them standing, he ran over to the trio—only to have his grin quickly get wiped off of his face. Slowing down, his face became pale quickly as the baseball within his hand dropped to the ground, making a soft thud after coming in contact with the grass.

His friends—they were bloody all over. The only reason why they even seemed to be standing were due to the fact that there were trees behind them, giving off the illusion he had seen. Red blood stained the grass heavily, indicating that there was recently a puddle of blood. What truly frightened him was the fact that his friends had on terrified looks.

"W-What the hell happened here?" He finally managed to yell.

Quickly, he ran over to the trio as he called out their names, praying that this had been some prank. Even if it was a prank, he wouldn't care; as long as they were with him, he'd be content. They were the only reason why he was still living, why he even bothered to go to school in the first place, or why he managed to continue on in his life, even if he would never dare to admit it to them because of his pride. His voice began to crack as he called out their names. Just as soon as he brushed his finger against the blood of his friends, he felt a presence behind him.

Turning around, he found that there was no one there. How could there be? He and his friends were the only ones _there_, unless…there was another he didn't know about. Thinking about that thought made his eyes widen quickly. Swallowing his fear, he yelled out hoarsely, "Who's there?"

He could hear it. The sounds of breathing. But _where?_ Where were they coming from?

He merely continued to turn around and around, turning his head to and fro in panic. The fear began to consume him and even though he wanted to run, he couldn't. His feet were placed on the ground, for some strange reason.

Before he knew it, there was a figure in front of him.

Just as soon as his eyes went wide, he screamed—just before he died at the hands of the figure by being stabbed through the stomach with none other than a fist.

The figure looked down at the male teen, scowling. "How pitiful. And here I thought you'd put up more of a fight compared to your friends." Licking the blood off of his fingers, he then scoffed. "Your blood is _disgusting_, just like your friends. I've wasted my time here."

Leaving the dead quartet of friends behind, the figure left the clearing and began to walk through the forest, wiping the blood off of his hands with a handkerchief he took out from his pocket. Seeing of how he reached his destination, he jumped up onto a large branch of a tall tree, giving him a clear view of Tokyo City.

He smirked darkly, bringing up his dried bloody hand and clenching it into a fist. "Time to track down those Rowdyruff Brats."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga called: _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_ and any of its characters used in this fanfic.**

**INSPIRED BY: marinav92  
**

**Me: HI PEOPLE! It's been a while, hasn't it? I know I should be working on my other fanfics, but I feel like this fanfic should have a weekly update, so all I can say is: LOOK FORWARD TO MONDAYS!  
**

**Kaoru: WHY? JUST WHY?  
**

**Me: ...Would you prefer that I worked on _"Takeshi Matsubara: Boy of Dog?"_ then?  
**

**Kaoru: _-points at Butch-_ Only if he ends up dying =_=  
**

**Butch: D: Kaoru-chan, you're so mean! Why do you have to be in denial about us?  
**

**Kaoru: SHUT UP, DAMMIT!  
**

**Me: Anyway, since it's been two weeks, I'll try to work on the second chapter of this. Right now, I'm focusing on my other fanfics, especially since one of them is _almost DONE_, so I'm just really excited at the fact that I FINALLY get to finish something over the summer 8D. Oh, and I might go into an updating spree~.  
**

**Kaoru: ...Oh, God, no.  
**

**Me: Oh, God, YES 8D. Now, without further delay, here's chapter one of _"Secretive Curse"_!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:  
**

"Kaoru."

The black haired girl known as Kaoru laying in bed merely groaned in response before pulling her blanket above her head, covering her body completely. She curled her body somewhat into a ball in order to make herself feel even more comfortable, not wanting to wake up just yet.

Standing beside her bed was none other than a teenage boy, probably around the age of seventeen. His hair was completely and naturally spiked up, giving emphasis to his pale skin and his dark green piercing eyes that were looking at the girl in exasperation. Setting his backpack down on the floor, he sighed before muttering softly, "This girl…"

Kaoru once again shifted under her blanket, making soft groaning sounds as she shifted into a different position.

Scratching his head, the boy raised an eyebrow before going towards the window and opening the curtains. Walking straight back to the girl's bed, he stated once more, "Kaoru." Of course, he had gotten no response to that, so he merely sighed before quickly pulling the blanket off of the girl.

Immediately, Kaoru groaned loudly and tried searching for her blanket by moving her hand around, still somewhat curled into a ball.

The teenage boy merely started to tap his foot, raising an eyebrow at Kaoru in the process as he stared at her figure.

After a couple of seconds, Kaoru reluctantly opened her eyes, revealing them to be light green. Still looking half-asleep, she yawned softly as she sat up and glanced at the unknown and blurry figure before her. Blinking a couple of times and rubbing her eyes, it revealed to none other than her boyfriend: Takeshi Takashi.

Grinning at her, Takeshi stated, "It's about time you woke up."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times, still somewhat half-asleep. "What time is it?"

"It's already six-thirty in the morning. You don't want to be late on the first day back now, do you?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kaoru stated angrily, "You woke me up at _six-thirty._"

Takeshi nodded eagerly, grinning even more. "Well, you were late last year. You don't wanna make a bad impression on your teachers for this year, do you?"

"I don't give a damn about them," Kaoru replied bluntly. "All I want to do is to sleep. That's it." Kaoru blinked a couple of times before flinching and yelling, "Wait, how the hell are you in my room?!"

As if on cue, both Kaoru's mother and father could be heard from what seems to be the kitchen, judging by the aroma of food.

"HE'S _WHAT?!_"

"Calm down, dear!"

"BUT HE'S IN—"

"I SAID TO CALM DOWN!"

Silence ensued.

"Yes, dear…"

"Does that answer your question, Kaoru?" Takeshi asked, smirking slightly. "Your mother let me up here while your father was still asleep, so…yeah."

Kaoru merely frowned and rolled her eyes. She _really_ just wanted to go back to sleep right now.

Just as Kaoru was about to fall backwards onto her bed, Takeshi quickly stated while smirking, "If you go back to sleep, I'll drag you to the shower, strip you, and bathe you myself."

Kaoru's eyes went wide at this before she quickly narrowed her eyes at him. "Over my dead body."

Before Takeshi could retort, Kaoru's mother yelled out, "Kaoru, if you don't wake up, I'll have to use _that_ on you!"

Kaoru's eyes immediately went wide open and before anything else could be said, she quickly dashed off to get ready for school and went down the stairs.

At this, Takeshi merely stared at his girlfriend while raising an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he picked his backpack off of the floor before slinging it over his shoulder and heading down the stairs. Just as soon as he got off of the last step, Kaoru grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door with her. Not even bothering to lock the door, the two dashed off down the street with a slice of bread in Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru's father's yells could be heard from their distance and at this, Takeshi merely stifled a laugh. When the two found themselves before a crosswalk, Kaoru let go of his hand quickly as she panted to catch her breath.

Takeshi, on the other hand, was raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend in amusement. "Tired already?"

"Shut up," Kaoru retorted, narrowing her eyes at him between her panting.

He chuckled in response and grabbed her hand. As if on cue, the light turned green and Takeshi pulled her along with him so the two would cross the street. Kaoru had finally caught her breath after they crossed it and immediately, she pulled her hand away from his, feeling her face burn up as she headed off to towards in the direction to school.

Takeshi, of course, saw her blush and merely smirked as he went to catch up to her. After doing so, he quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and whispered, "I'm not letting you escape so easily this time, you know."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, fully aware that her cheeks felt completely hot to her. As she felt him tighten his grip, she felt her cheeks grow even hotter and glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk even more. Frowning, she silently cursed him out in her head.

The two continued to walk down the sidewalk until Takeshi suddenly stopped. Kaoru stopped as well and looked at him, seeing that his head was fully turned towards a window to his right. Looking at the window as well, she found that it belonged to a shop that sold televisions and that many were on display. Apparently, all of them were on the news.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times and she let go of Takeshi's hand as she went closer to the window. There, a man around in his mid-thirties was sitting and he had his hands folded together, staring intently at the screen.

Sighing gravely, the man stated, _"It seems that last night, five male teenagers died on the outskirts of Tokyo City. So far, it seems that there aren't any suspects since the police cannot get any kind of fingerprints whatsoever in order to determine the culprit. Detectives are currently working in order to find the culprit—or possibly culprits, as the detectives suggested—that may have done this. Families are currently being contacted as we speak. For now, we can only hope the best for these families and may those boys rest in peace."_ The screen then quickly showed pictures of each of the boys individually that showed all of them grinning or smiling.

Kaoru felt her eyes cloud heavily with pity as she continued to look at the screen. Not wanting to see anymore of it, she sighed and turned her head away. Looking at Takeshi, she found that he was staring at the screen with a stern look. Hesitating, she gently tugged on his sleeve and after getting his attention, she stated softly, "Come on. Let's go before Momoko calls me and yells at me to get to school already."

Takeshi grinned back at her and nodded. "But on one condition." When Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned even more and added, "Only if you give me a kiss."

His response was none other than Kaoru hitting him hard on the head before stomping off in anger. However, that didn't hide the fact that she was blushing still, so that merely made Takeshi smirk even more. As his girlfriend stomped off into the distance, he turned his head back towards the televisions that continued to show the same anchorman from earlier, who was still talking about the recent deaths of the five teenage boys on the outskirts of Tokyo City.

_"We have just received news from the police department. As of now, it seems to be impossible for the police and detectives to solve the mystery of the culprit__—_or perhaps culprits_—_that caused the deaths of these poor, innocent teenage boys. This may unfortunately cause the case to be closed. For now, we can only hope that there won't be any more tragic deaths of teenagers such as these in the future."

Takeshi merely narrowed his eyes at the man before muttering softly, "Deaths, huh?" Sighing, he frowned before running off in order to catch up with Kaoru.

* * *

Eventually, the two arrived at their high school. Well, actually, it was more like Kaoru was running away from Takeshi, despite their surroundings. In fact, they were currently running around on campus with Takeshi chasing after Kaoru still. Normally, the teachers would intervene, but considering the fact that it was the first day, none of them—students and teachers alike—didn't really want to do anything, considering the fact that summer had officially ended.

"Get away from me, damn it!"

"Kaoru-chan, I just asked for a simple kiss, though!"

"DON'T YOU DARE ADD THAT SUFFIX TO MY NAME!"

"Why not?"

"It makes me sound…_cute_."

"Well, you're cute to me!"

"Shut up and get away from me!"

"Is that seriously something you should say to your own boyfriend?"

"Considering you're it, then _yes!_"

Meanwhile, a certain orange haired girl with bright pink eyes was staring at the two in disbelief before gently slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her orange hair was tied up in a very high ponytail, which was actually quite long since it reached all the way to her hips and contrasted her pale skin greatly. Sighing, she muttered to herself, "And you'd think that they'd change over the summer…"

"Well, Momoko-san, this _is_ Kaoru-san we're talking about here," a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes stated calmly, even though she too was somewhat in disbelief. Her hair was tied up in twin pig tails that were somewhat curled at their ends, emphasizing her pale skin.

"I know, but I was hoping to see Kaoru's feminine side!" The pink-eyed redhead whined. Sighing, she muttered, "Maybe we should spy on one of their dates, Miyako…"

"Momoko-san, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

Miyako pointed behind them, smiling sheepishly.

Turning around, Momoko flinched immediately, finding that the person that stood before them was none other than Kaoru Matsubara.

Narrowing her eyes at them, Kaoru stated angrily, "Momoko…"

"Hey, you don't show us your feminine side that often!" Momoko quickly replied, holding up her arms in defense. Before she knew it, the redhead felt someone wrap something around her waist. Of course, she was about to yell at the person, but the minute she turned around, she found none other than Takeo Takashi.

Having that trademark of a red cap placed backwards on his cap emphasized the grin apparent on his face. His short orange hair reached to his shoulders and was spiky as ever, having some parts of it come out of the hole in the back of his cap. That tan skin of his was a perfect shade to easily match his hair and his crimson red eyes. Overall, others would obviously view this boy as someone handsome.

Momoko merely smiled even more and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "Morning, Takeo-kun!"

Chuckling, Takeo replied, "Morning, my dear Momoko."

Momoko couldn't help but blush and giggle softly at this.

Kaoru, though, merely gagged at it, which caused Miyako to giggle softly as well. Her eye then began to twitch the minute she saw that Miyako's boyfriend, Takumi Takashi, intertwine his fingers with hers.

His blonde hair was as messy as ever and even though Miyako helped straightened out his bangs so his hair wouldn't appear _quite_ as messy, it still looked that way nonetheless. Takumi chuckled, having his eyes lit up with amusement and his response was none other than a pouting Miyako. Though his skin was nowhere near as tan as Takeo's, it was certainly a darker shade than Takeshi's, since he was the palest out of the three. Although Takumi had freckles upon each of his cheeks, that didn't deny the fact that he was also handsome, especially with those blue eyes of his.

"Did you sleep well last night, beautiful?" Takumi asked before chuckling as Miyako continued to pout slightly at him. Receiving a nod for a response, he merely smiled before placing a kiss upon Miyako's forehead.

At this, Kaoru gagged even louder and exclaimed, "You people need to get a freaking room!" Before she could say even more, though, she felt something quickly and gently press against her cheek. Though it was for just a couple of seconds, Kaoru eventually realized what happened and glared darkly, while blushing, of course, at the culprit: Takeshi Takashi—her own boyfriend.

Just like his brothers, Takeo and Takumi, he was handsome. However, his black spiky hair completely contrasted his pale skin, adding a lot of emphasis to his piercing dark green eyes. As much as Kaoru hated to admit it, he was good-looking, but, of course, she'd never admit that to him. If she did, he'd only tease her about it and get even more arrogant, if that was even possible.

Covering her right cheek with the palm of her hand, Kaoru quickly yelled, "Takeshi, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well, you wouldn't give me a kiss, so I gave you one instead," Takeshi replied casually, shrugging as he grinned.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. "That doesn't give you the right to kiss me in public!"

Takeshi pouted slightly and whined, "Not even on the cheek?"

"No!"

Immediately, Takeshi grinned before asking, "So I should kiss you somewhere else then?"

At this, Kaoru flinched and quickly shook her head. Grabbing Momoko and Miyako's hands, she dragged the two off in the opposite direction, yelling at the three brothers that they needed to get their schedules.

Takeshi watched as his girlfriend dragged his brothers' girlfriends with them and couldn't help but laugh at her response. On the other hand, his two brothers, Takeo and Takumi, reacted a bit differently compared to their black haired brother. Takeo was merely shaking his head as he was grinning, clearly showing that he was amused by the scene while Takumi simply snickered softly to himself.

After calming down, Takeshi turned his head in order to face his brothers, having a solemn look on his face. "So, what should we do?"

Immediately, both Takeo and Takumi had grave looks upon their faces. All traces of amusement and laughter were completely gone by now. The two glanced at each other before glancing back at their black haired brother.

"Personally, I don't think it's that big of a problem," Takumi stated, sighing. "For all we know, that could've been some an act of revenge."

"How would you know that?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did my research. All of those boys just happened to be from the same high school—and not just any high school. It was one of those private high schools that wealthy people go to. One of them was actually quite a bit of a…_player_ and angered a lot of people, so I wouldn't be surprised at the fact that revenge was the reason."

"Plus, those guys seemed to have been involved with a bunch of other things as well," Takeo added, sighing. "So if anything, it's not really our problem, but…" Immediately, Takeo started narrowing his eyes as he looked at the sky. "Ever since last night, I've been getting a bad feeling, so I don't know if this was just some act of revenge." Facing his brothers once more, he lowered his voice so only his brothers would hear and stated, "Besides, I really doubt anyone would go to the extent of murdering, especially with that amount of people."

"That is a good point," Takeshi muttered.

Takumi then nodded. "Since only one of them caused a lot of people to probably have grudges against him, I really don't think that they'd also go after the others that he hung out with. If you ask me, that's just unnecessary bloodshed."

"And too much work," Takeshi also added, rolling his eyes.

Takeo's eyes then suddenly went wide and his head snapped back down before narrowing his eyes at the ground.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Takumi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what's the matter?"

"You guys didn't feel that just now?" Takeo stated to them in a low voice.

The other two brothers shook their heads and looked at each other. Immediately, their eyes went wide and they snapped their heads back towards their orange haired brother, frowning immensely.

"It looks like I was right," Takeo muttered. Sighing, he then added, "Look, I'm gonna go find Momoko. You two go find the others and stay with them no matter what." Without even letting a chance for his brothers to reply, he ran off to find his orange haired girlfriend.

Takeshi scoffed and muttered, "He doesn't need to tell me twice." Immediately, his face broke out into a wide grin and he started yelling out Kaoru's name while running off as he tried to look for her.

Takumi, on the other hand, turned around to stare at the gates of the school, finding that everything there seemed normal. Everyone was currently catching up with each other and already, there were groups all around. He glanced around, trying to see if anything seemed abnormal, but having no luck, he frowned slightly in frustration. Sighing, he then ran off to find none other than his girlfriend by the name of Miyako.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga called: _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_ and any of its characters used in this fanfic.**

**INSPIRED BY: marinav92  
**

**Me: Okay, so I was a bit late on updating... I lost track of time after I got back into playing some of my old video games and rereading some of my favorite manga. And if that doesn't count an excuse, then, well, there's also the fact that my computer was completely trolling - yes, I said trolling - on me for a couple of days. Eventually, I figured out why... Apparently, my computer was updating. And now, my internet browsers are starting to troll on me as well. Wonderful, isn't it? (Note the sarcasm hinted in my voice.)  
**

**Kaoru: Yes, yes, it is.  
**

**Me: ...Kaoru, you're no fun. I should work on that one-shot idea I had in mind a couple of weeks ago.  
**

**Butch: _-smirks-_ I say you should.  
**

**Me: D'aw, you think so, too? c:  
**

**Kaoru: ...OI. KNOWING YOU AND YOUR MIND, THEN NO!  
**

**Me: D: _Fine_. I'm only saying that because of this stupid summer heat...**

**Kaoru: Thank you, summer heat! 8D**

**Me: =3= Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter, people~.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:  
**

"All right, class, settle down! I know it's the first day back and all—"

At once, the teacher was interrupted by groans from all of the students in the classroom. Surprisingly, Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Takeshi, Takeo, and Takumi all had the same homeroom together, which was too much of a coincidence. Though Momoko and Miyako were delighted at hearing they all had homeroom together, Kaoru felt that it was _way_ too weird. She didn't mind having classes with Momoko and Miyako again, but for all six of them to have the same homeroom together? It was too much of a coincidence, but hell, Kaoru couldn't really argue with not wanting them there, even if her own boyfriend had the same homeroom as her.

"Yes, yes, I know; all of you are upset by this. Trust me, even the teachers don't want to be back in school either, but hey, you don't see us complaining."

"That's because you teachers get paid!" a male student shouted out.

The teacher blinked a couple of times. "True, and seeing you all suffer is quite amusing." Once the students groaned in response, he merely grinned and added, "Now, it's time to take attendance, so if you hear your name, just state that you're here."

As the teacher began to call out names, Kaoru felt someone poking her from behind. She frowned and just as soon as she was about to turn around to yell at Momoko, since she sat behind her, she immediately got a note thrown over her shoulder instead.

Glancing at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, Kaoru slowly unfolded it underneath her desk.

_Kaoru, did you hear? There's gonna be an intern for this class!_

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Picking up her pencil, she wrote down, _Momoko, you have a boyfriend by the name of Takeo Takashi. I thought you were over your boy-craziness already._ Folding it back up, she passed it back to Momoko when the teacher wasn't looking.

After a minute or so, Momoko passed it back and thus, Kaoru unfolded it once more. _Kaoru, no one could beat Takeo-kun! And you know as well as I do that I'm over my boy-craziness already!_ At this, Kaoru scoffed softly under her breath. Glancing back, she found that Momoko was glaring at her. Rolling her eyes in response, Kaoru merely continued to read the note. _I just happened to hear the other girls in this class talking about a teacher intern, that's all. And judging of how they're gossiping, the teacher intern's apparently male._

Kaoru wrote back down, _For all we know, he could be in his freaking mid-thirties. First transfer students, now a teacher intern. Our high school life here just seems to be getting weirder and weirder, I swear._ Immediately, Kaoru passed it back to her.

After a minute or so again, Momoko passed it back. Unfolding the note, it said, _High school's like that. I'm only bringing this up because if the teacher intern's hot, then maybe all of the other girls will back off of Takeo-kun!_

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at this and wrote down, _Well, that makes sense, but don't you trust Takeo?_

"Akatsutsumi Momoko," the teacher called out, looking up from his clipboard.

"Here!" Momoko exclaimed, raising her hand while grinning.

Kaoru then passed back the note to Momoko. After a minute, Momoko handed back the note to her and Kaoru unfolded it immediately.

_Of course, I trust him! It's the girls here I don't trust, except for you and Miyako, of course. Did you not see the looks the boys got when they were on campus? And did you not see the glares we got? Wait, knowing you, you probably didn't._

"Damn right, I didn't," Kaoru muttered softly, rolling her eyes. She honestly wasn't the kind of girl that really cared about what others thought of her, so she never really cared or even bothered to glance at any girls that happened to give her glares.

"Gotokuji Miyako," the teacher then called out.

"Present," Miyako replied calmly, raising her hand.

As the teacher continued with roll call, Kaoru sighed and continued reading the note.

_Well, anyway, look, the point is that a teacher intern is coming! If the girls, especially the fan girls, move onto him, then I don't really mind! Besides, even if the teacher intern was hot, no one could beat Takeo-kun!_

Kaoru's eye twitched at the hearts Momoko added at the end near Takeo's name. Resisting the urge to groan, she merely wrote down, _Yeah, okay, I get it. Now stop sending me this note, will you? I don't want to get caught on the first day over something as stupid as this._ Kaoru then passed the note back to Momoko and heard Momoko scoff softly in response to the note. She then rolled her eyes, even though she knew Momoko couldn't see her doing so.

"Matsubara Kaoru," the teacher called out.

"Here," Kaoru replied calmly, raising her hand up.

The teacher continued to call out names and eventually reached the Takashi brothers.

"Takashi Takeo."

At once, Takeo raised his hand before responding, "Here."

"Takashi Takeshi."

Takeshi, on the other hand, gave a small salute to his teacher using two fingers and stated, "Yo."

The teacher rolled his eyes in response and then stated, "Takashi Takumi."

"Present," Takumi stated without raising his hand at all, but instead, nodding his head.

The teacher merely blinked a couple of times at this. "Are you three brothers?" Receiving a nod from all three of them, the teacher merely frowned but shrugged it off before continuing to call out more names.

Sighing, the teacher then placed the clipboard down, indicating that he was finally done with the attendance. Just as he was about to speak, though, there were a couple of knocks on the door.

"You may come in," the teacher stated.

Once the door slid open, in walked none other than a young man. What was shocking, or surprising, was the fact that this man didn't wear a suit or casual clothing. Instead, he wore a black leather vest over a white t-shirt. His black pants showed no sign of creases whatsoever, which hung loosely around his legs and completely matched his black shoes. He even had chains hanging loosely from his white belt. As he continued to stride his way towards the teacher, the sounds of the chains clacking against itself over and over could be heard. His slicked back black hair reached to his shoulders. To top it off, his skin was just pale enough to contrast the black shades he wore and his hair.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at this man before muttering, "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

In all honesty, the man's look was screaming that of a delinquent's, but that didn't stop from all of the girls except Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru from giggling. When Kaoru glanced back at Momoko, she found Momoko muttering about succession over and over as she pumped her fist in the air to herself. Resisting the urge to slap her forehead with the palm of her hand, Kaoru then looked at Miyako, who was merely raising an eyebrow at the young man's appearance. She then looked back at the young man in the front of the classroom and couldn't help but sigh and shake her head slightly.

"Didn't we tell you not to dress like that?" the teacher asked before sighing.

"It's the first day," the young man replied, shrugging while grinning. "Come on, loosen up!"

"You are to set an example to students, not show them how to dress improperly like that!"

The young man frowned slightly before lifting up his chains. "Would you prefer I didn't bring this around anymore, then?"

In response, the teacher merely sighed in exasperation. "All right, you win."

The young man grinned even more as he put the chains back onto his belt.

"However, you need to get rid of those shades."

Shrugging, the young man did so and took off his shades. In doing so, his eyes revealed to be none other than a very deep and dark shade of blue. Once the girls of the classroom saw, they merely began having hearts in their eyes—literally.

Kaoru merely gagged softly to herself before muttering, "Oh, great, another pretty boy."

"Hey, you have to admit he's good-looking," Momoko whispered to her. "What do you think, Miyako?"

"Well, I prefer Takumi's eyes over his…" Miyako replied softly, tilting her head.

Kaoru blinked at Miyako. "Well, at least you're not lovestruck like all of the other girls here."

"I'm not lovestruck!" Momoko whispered angrily.

"I didn't mean you, Momoko. If you weren't with Takeo, then you'd be lovestruck immediately."

"Actually, Kaoru, I don't know about that. I mean, something about him kind of…irks me."

"Same here," Miyako added softly, frowning slightly.

"He's a pretty boy," Kaoru whispered as she rolled her eyes. "What do you expect?" Before Kaoru could go on, though, one of the girls in her class shushed all three of them and thus, the trio of friends stayed silent.

"All right, everyone, as you may have heard, this school will be having a teacher intern, and this is him," the teacher stated, rolling his eyes as he gestured towards the young blue-eyed man.

Nodding his head, the young man stated, "The name's Kuro and as your teacher stated, I will be working alongside with all of you for this year. This will be part of my learning expertise as a teacher, so I wish that we will all get along well with one another." The man known as Kuro then smiled, practically causing nearly every girl in the classroom to sigh dreamily.

"Any questions for Kuro?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow. Once a bunch of hands shot into the air, the teacher pointed to a girl in the back row.

Standing up, she then asked while blushing, "May I ask how old you are?"

"Twenty," Kuro replied, smiling even more, which made the girl's face turn completely red. "I'm still in university, of course, which means this teaching internship of mine is part of my grade. However, don't hesitate to ask for help if you need anything."

"Do you have to stay in this class for the entire day?" one of the female students shouted out suddenly.

"Actually, no," Kuro replied, grinning. "I have a schedule, just like you guys. Right now, I'm still indecisive about which class I should teach in the future, so you will find me in different classes in certain time periods."

Of course, most of the girls started shouting out more questions to Kuro, but the teacher merely yelled at the class that there wasn't any more time for questions. All of the girls that had their hands up protested, of course, but one glare from the teacher made them shut up. Once Kuro smiled at them, though, the girls started giggling like mad and the teacher merely rolled his eyes at the young man and at his female students.

"Anyway," the teacher began, sighing, "tomorrow, choose your seats wisely because the seat you sit at will be your permanent seat until the end of the school year. Also, if any one of you misbehave, then I'll have no choice but to have to switch seats with someone else, so be careful." As if on cue, the bell rang and the teacher then exclaimed, "Have a nice day, everyone!"

Kuro calmly walked out of the door and, of course, most of the female students followed after him in pursuit. Their overlapping voices and giggling could be heard from the hallway as they continued to follow after Kuro, who seemed completely unfazed at this.

Takeshi, Kaoru, Takeo, Momoko, Takumi, and Miyako walked out the door calmly after Kuro and the crowd of girls following after him were long gone. Kaoru was rolling her eyes while Momoko and Miyako were smiling nervously at this. On the other hand, the Takashi brothers were completely frowning.

Sighing, Kaoru turned around to face Momoko and Miyako. "Alright, let's go, then." She then turned her head to look at Takeshi, who was frowning. "Something the matter, Takeshi?"

He then grinned at her. "Nope, Kaoru-chan."

"Stop using that suffix!"

"Why should I, Kaoru-chan?"

"I told you this morning already!"

"Now, now, no need for the lovebirds to bicker so early in the morning again," Takeo stated, grinning in amusement.

Momoko and Miyako giggled at this statement while Kaoru glared angrily at Takeshi. Of course, they dragged Kaoru away to their next class to prevent her attacking Takeshi and possibly killing him in the process.

Once the trio of friends were away, the Takashi brothers headed down the opposite hallway together, walking side-by-side. Takeo was in the middle with Takeshi on his right and Takumi on his left. Normally, the three of them would've attracted attention, but since most of the hallways were completely cleared, due to Kuro and his crowd of female students, they were walking in silence.

"Takeshi, Takumi," Takeo stated, narrowing his eyes slightly. Once getting his brothers' attentions, he slowed down to a nearby window. Looking out the window, he looked down towards Kuro and his crowd of female students in the front yard of the school. "You two felt that, didn't you?"

"How could we _not?_" Takeshi replied, grinning.

"Strange of how it disappeared so suddenly," Takumi added while frowning as he stared at Kuro. "Especially since it disappeared the minute that class started."

Takeshi then looked out the window as well while glaring at Kuro. "I don't like that guy. Something about him just pisses me off."

"Same here," his two brothers responded in a cold voice.

Sighing, Takeo then stated, "I think it's best we keep an eye on this Kuro guy."

"Shouldn't we also be keeping an eye on the girls?" Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't do that if their class is in the opposite side of the building," Takeshi replied, frowning. "Whoever made these stupid schedules is an idiot." All of a sudden, he started glaring darkly at Kuro, who was heading into the opposite side of the building they were in. "If that guy _dares_ to do anything to my Kaoru, I will seriously—"

"We all feel the same about him with our girls, okay?" Takeo interrupted, narrowing his eyes at his black haired brother. "For now, though, we can't do anything, except stand back and watch."

Takeshi merely scoffed angrily as he watched Kuro enter through the door with his crowd of female students.

Takeo sighed at his brother's response. "I'll try to find some more information about this Kuro guy. Maybe I can get close enough to get some clues about him."

"I'll try to find more information about those deaths from last night," Takumi stated as he faced his eldest brother. "Just to make sure that it wasn't an act of revenge taken too far."

"Then I guess I'll be the one that's mainly gonna keep any eye on him," Takeshi said before frowning and adding sarcastically, "Well, that's just great…"

"Come on, you two," Takeo began as he pat his brothers' shoulders. "Let's head to class before we're late."

The trio of brothers glanced at the opposite side of the building once more through the window before walking down the hallway side-by-side to their next class.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga called: _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_ and any of its characters used in this fanfic.**

**INSPIRED BY: marinav92  
**

**Me: And once again, I'm late on updating. Sorry about that, guys! I've been really busy lately since I'm taking college courses now. I would've updated this probably a week earlier, since I had this done probably about two weeks ago, but I never had the time to actually go and update. This was...mainly due to the fact that I was trying to adjust myself to my college classes, since they started last week. I was thinking about updating over the weekend, but I decided not to because I ended up being busy and I just recovered from getting sick. Trust me on this when I say that I feel terrible when I'm sick - and crappy, if I may add. My body was so being bipolar, I swear... Sore throat, sniffles/slight sore throat, hangover, headache, stomachache... It was just plain absurd :|  
**

**Kaoru: ...You done yet? -_-  
**

**Me: Yes, yes, I am. I NEEDED TO EXPLAIN MY REASON FOR TAKING SO LONG D:  
**

**Butch: Kaoru-chan, let's try not to delay the chapter anymore, hm? c:  
**

**Kaoru: DON'T LUMP MY NAME TOGETHER WITH THAT HONORIFIC. =_=  
**

**Butch: But you sound so cute~ c:  
**

**Me: OKAY, moving on - before Kaoru possibly ends up chasing Butch - enjoy the chapter, folks! 8D  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:  
**

"Kuro-san!"

"Please teach me this!"

"Kuro-kun!"

"Eh?! You have no right to call him that!"

"I have most of my classes with him, though, so we're _obviously_ close!"

"What?!"

And so, the bickering among the Kuro fan girls began.

Kaoru, who had been watching and listening throughout the entire time with Momoko and Miyako, sighed at this. The three best friends were sitting at a table with their lunches before them, but they were almost already done with their food. Momoko, having a big appetite as ever, brought two lunches with her; one of them as her "main" lunch and the other as a "snack." Of course, the "snack" lunch was mainly full of sweets, but Momoko being herself, she was already almost done with it.

"I still don't get why they're obsessing over him so much," Kaoru muttered, rolling her eyes as the Kuro fan girls continued to bicker amongst themselves.

"Kaoru, he's a hot teacher intern," Momoko replied, finishing the last of her sweets. "You know as well as I do that a hot guy will always have tons of girls chasing after him, _especially_ if he's single."

"Is he even single?" Miyako then asked, frowning slightly in thought.

"Seeing of how these girls are, most likely."

Kaoru grinned slightly. "Says the girl that used to be completely boy-crazy."

"Yeah, before Takeo-kun came into the picture!" Momoko exclaimed, slightly glaring at Kaoru with pink cheeks. "Takeo-kun is awesome, okay? He's a gentleman and—"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Kaoru suddenly yelled, covering her ears with her hands.

In response, Momoko narrowed her eyes at Kaoru.

"Now, now, you two," Miyako stated as she finished the last of her meal. "Don't start arguing."

Immediately, Momoko pouted. "Kaoru started it, though!"

Kaoru quickly uncovered her ears, frowning immensely. "Hey, I wasn't the one that was gonna drone on and on about her own boyfriend."

Once again, Momoko responded with a glare.

As Miyako began to remind them to not start arguing, the trio didn't notice that a person was approaching them. At once, the bickering of the fan girls began to cease immediately. When the trio suddenly stopped at the sound of that person clearing their voice, they turned their heads immediately to look at the source.

It was none other than Kuro.

Smiling, Kuro began, "Excuse me, ladies."

Kaoru merely raised an eyebrow at Kuro, not wanting to even respond. Her light green eyes were full of indifference as she continued to stare at the intern. She honestly didn't understand why so many girls seemed to be attracted to him. In her opinion, she found Kuro to be a bit of weird person. Instead of acting arrogant with the amount of girls following him, he, instead, completely acted it off as though it was natural and merely smiled it off. Something about that didn't make Kaoru like Kuro—at all.

Momoko, on the other hand, was staring at Kuro with a questioning look. Sure, she found the man to be attractive, which was understandable why so many girls were into him. The fact that he was so close to their age practically screamed: "Forbidden romance between teacher and student" to her. She was sure that many other girls saw it this way as well, especially since for an intern, Kuro was good-looking. But even so, something about him irked her. She didn't understand why, so she continued to stare at him in silence.

Miyako, seeing of how the other two of the trio won't respond, merely sighed softly to herself before asking politely, "Yes?"

Kuro continued to smile at the girls before stating, "Well, I was wondering if you girls could show me around?"

"Shouldn't you know the school by now, though?" Kaoru retorted, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Kaoru-san, no need to be so rude," Miyako whispered.

"She has a point, though," Momoko added, pondering slightly. "Why ask us to show you around?"

Kuro glanced at his fan girls out of the corner of his eye. Lowering his voice to a mere whisper so only the three girls would hear, he stated, "As much as I don't mind all of these girls around me, it's a nice change to have those that don't—"

"Annoy you nearly every single second?" Kaoru interrupted, rolling her eyes.

He smiled as his eyes glinted with amusement. A chuckle escaped from his lips before replying, "It's not because they annoy me. I was going to say that it's better for someone that's calm to show me around compared to a group of people that get easily distracted by my presence."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times, narrowing her eyes at the black haired twenty year old that looked like a delinquent. Momoko, on the other hand, just stared at Kuro, completely dumbfounded at the man. Miyako, though, simply tilted her head while smiling nervously.

"So," Kuro began, smiling still. "Could you girls show me around?"

The trio of girls each glanced at each other. Kaoru's look practically screamed at the other two that they shouldn't do it, but Miyako being, well, herself, and Momoko not seeing the problem, Kaoru's look was completely ignored as the pink-eyed redhead and the light blue-eyed blonde nodded at Kuro in response. Kaoru rolled her eyes at this, but grunted in defeat.

Kuro merely continued to smile. "Why thank you, ladies."

The three girls began to stand up and so, Kuro followed the three girls as they began to show the new teacher intern around.

Meanwhile, though, a certain spiky black haired male with dark green eyes and pale skin was _not_ very happy about this. This, of course, was none other than Takeshi Takashi. He was staring angrily at Kuro, having his eyes narrowed dangerously at the teacher intern. In fact, he didn't like the fact that Kuro asked his girlfriend and his brothers' girlfriends to show him around. If anything, he didn't understand _why_ Kaoru even bothered to show him around! He thought that maybe she would reject his offer, but _no_. Instead, she went along with it!

He continued to grimace as he watched the four figures leave the cafeteria through the other doorway, leaving him standing by the other one that was all the way across the room alone. Sighing angrily, he muttered, "I can't believe I actually have to stand back and watch my girlfriend practically get whisked away by this freaking pretty boy."

"Hey Takeshi."

Takeshi didn't even bother to turn around, since he already knew who the person was. "Yeah, Takeo?"

Lowering his voice, Takeo replied, "We got some new information." Blinking a couple of times, Takeo looked around the cafeteria while frowning. "Where's that intern?"

Takeshi scoffed darkly while grimacing. "He left with the girls."

"Please tell me that you didn't do anything."

"I haven't _yet_."

Takeo sighed in relief and nodded at his brother in the other direction. "Come on, then."

Takeshi frowned. "What about the girls? You know as well as I do that—"

"I know that, but right now, the three of us need to analyze this information _together_. Takumi and I don't like this as much as you do, but if Kaoru's with them, then everything will be all right."

Takeshi frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "Lead the way, then."

Nodding in response, Takeo then led Takeshi in the other direction without a word exchanged between the two for a while, letting their footsteps echo in the empty hallway they were heading down.

Takeshi sighed before deciding to break the silence. "All right, so where are you taking me?"

"Where else?"

Takeshi blinked as he and his brother came to a halt before the school library. Narrowing his eyes, he whispered, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Would you rather discuss it out in the open?" Takeo retorted in a low voice, raising an eyebrow. Seeing of how Takeshi didn't respond, he then added, "I thought so. Now, come on." Without letting his black haired brother respond, he walked inside the library.

Takeshi frowned and rolled his eyes before following his elder brother inside the library as well. The library at their school was probably the most obvious place ever to discuss something secretive. However, most teenagers these days prefer to go to the library to study, research, work on their school work, or even go on the computer to surf the web. Well, aside from the huge amounts of books and bookshelves in the library. In fact, the library had at least two floors full of novels ranging from fiction to nonfiction. Since the bookshelves were so huge and tall, it wasn't that hard to spread rumors.

Now Takeshi, unlike his elder brother Takeo and his younger brother Takumi, didn't really like the library that much. This was due to the fact that he was kicked out multiple times by the librarian for being so "loud." (He blames Kaoru for this, since their arguments and bickering would eventually lead to the two getting kicked out.) So overall, he basically was detested by the librarian. Well, perhaps not detested, but disliked, compared to his other brothers.

When Takeshi walked past the librarian, he received a glare and a look that basically said: "I'm watching you." Takeshi, of course, rolled his eyes at this and continued to walk on by and up the stairs, still following Takeo.

After reaching the top of the steps, Takeshi narrowed his eyes at his elder brother. "Out of all of the places you had to choose…"

"Hey, it's your fault for being on bad terms with the librarian," Takeo retorted as he went down an aisle of bookshelves.

Takeshi frowned, but continued to follow him nonetheless. "For the record, it's Kaoru's fault for screaming and yelling inside a library."

"And for the record, it's your fault for bothering her to the point of where she's screaming and yelling."

Takeshi scoffed. "I don't _just_ bother her."

"I'm pretty sure flirting with her and going to the extent of trying to touch her private areas count as bothering her," Takeo replied dryly.

"It's not if she secretly enjoys it," Takeshi retorted under his breath. "Smart ass."

"Heard that."

Takeshi scoffed once more, rolling his eyes. Eventually, the two were before a table in the corner of the top floor of the library. Takeshi raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't bother to make a comment about it. Sitting at one of the chairs was none other than his youngest brother out of the Takashi brothers, Takumi Takashi.

Seeing his brothers approach the table, Takumi's blank face broke out into a grin. "It's about time you two showed up."

"Whatever," Takeshi replied, rolling his eyes once more. "Can we get straight to the point here, so I can make sure that stupid teacher intern isn't trying to make a move on Kaoru?"

Takeo then narrowed his eyes at his black haired brother.

Takeshi raised his hands up in defense as he went to go sit down across from Takumi. "All right, I get it. I'll shut up."

Sighing, Takeo then pulled a chair that was next to Takumi to the other end of the table, so he'd be facing his two younger brothers. "All right, then. Let's get straight to the point: Kuro isn't to be trusted."

"Of course he isn't. He was—"

Takeo cut him off with a glare.

Takeshi frowned, but closed his mouth anyway.

"Anyway," Takumi began, not wanting either of his brothers to start arguing. Lowering his voice, Takumi continued on, "The murderer hasn't been confirmed."

"You mean the deaths?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Takumi nodded. "From what I've gathered, the murderer couldn't have done it out of revenge whatsoever. The bodies were practically covered entirely in blood and were ruined to the point of where only they could only identify the faces of the teens. And it turns out that player I told you about this morning ended up having a hole in his stomach. But you know what I find the most puzzling of all?"

Both Takeshi and Takeo raised an eyebrow at him.

Takumi sighed. "Remember when I told you guys about the teenagers that died were all friends?"

His elder brothers nodded.

"Well," Takumi began, frowning. "It turns out that only _four_ of them were close friends."

"Then who's the fifth one?" Takeo asked.

"Probably some stalker fan girl of that player," Takeshi replied, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, that's not the case," Takumi stated calmly. "The fifth one was actually a male, if you remember from the news. From what I gathered, the boy had feelings for one of the player's fan girls—his number one fan girl, to be exact. Since she has feelings for him only, the boy was probably only there to try to report the player and his friends somehow, if they were doing anything illegal. So, what I'm assuming is that he witnessed them getting killed by this unknown murderer and he somehow got caught."

"Great; the only witness ends up being dead," Takeshi commented dryly, rolling his eyes while frowning.

"Well, it was either that or he got caught first before the quartet of friends got killed."

"That's nice to know and all, but did you get any information whatsoever on the murderer?" Takeo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, no," Takumi replied, frowning before sighing. "It's as though he killed them and disappeared without a trace."

"All right, I'll try looking into it, then."

"Which reminds me," Takeshi began, looking at his elder brother. "What'd you dig up on Kuro?"

"Not much," Takeo replied before sighing. "He's a teacher intern at our school and this is his first internship. He currently doesn't have a job nor has he ever had one. His parents are pretty much unknown, so any hopes on trying to track down his family tree has gone down the drain. As for his record, well, it's pretty much clean."

"Pretty boy delinquent is someone that's clean?" Takeshi asked, frowning. "I don't buy that."

"Neither do I, unless he's simply just wearing the part for his own amusement," Takumi added.

"He could've done that," Takeo responded, frowning.

"So what now?" Takeshi asked, grimacing. "We have no leads whatsoever. We had a witness, but that obviously went down the drain since he's _dead_. And as for that intern, he's pretty much clean. I don't buy that at all. A guy like him should have at least something on his record."

"Just because it isn't recorded doesn't mean that he's still isn't suspicious," Takeo retorted, narrowing his eyes at his black haired brother.

Both of his brothers looked at him in confusion.

Sighing, Takeo stated, "Look, I just haven't found enough information on him _yet_. I need more time."

"And while you continue to do that, he's off possibly flirting with our girlfriends," Takeshi retorted coldly.

"Which is why we had you keep an eye on him," Takeshi replied, narrowing his eyes once more. "You should be trying to look for information while you do so as well."

"Yeah, but _from a distance_."

"Then try getting a little closer to him," Takumi suggested. "They say to keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer."

Takeo nodded. "Indeed. So we'll leave that up to you."

Takeshi sighed heavily. "All right, but if he makes a move on any of the girls, _especially_ Kaoru—"

"You can't hurt him, you know."

"Can I _at least_ threaten him?"

"_No._"

Takeshi groaned. "Then, what _can_ I do?!"

"Only interfere when necessary."

"So if he's flirting with my girl, I have to stand back and watch."

Takeo then began to stand up and merely shrugged before giving his brother a lazy grin. "Like I said, only interfere when necessary."

Takeshi couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Why didn't you just say that from the start, then?"

Takeo's grin quickly disappeared. "Takeshi, look, I know that you're protective of Kaoru—and believe me, you know that Takumi and I feel the same way about our girls—but learn to _use your brain_. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." Just as he was about to walk away, Takeo then added, "Oh, and be careful around Kuro. Don't trust the guy."

Scoffing, Takeshi replied, "Knew that already. Never trusted him from the start."

Takumi, though, simply nodded in response.

Having a solemn look on his face, Takeo then walked away, leaving his two brothers in silence.

Takeshi then frowned. "Figured that he'd say something like that."

"He has a point," Takumi stated, getting up.

"Oh, come on, I don't need a lecture from _you_," Takeshi retorted, narrowing his eyes at Takumi.

"I'm not going to lecture you, but I _am_ going to say that you should be careful around Kuro," Takumi stated.

"Takeo said that already."

"Yes, but he has a good reason for saying that. Knowing Takeo, he's probably hiding something again."

"Something important, most likely."

Takumi nodded. "If I find anything else, I'll be sure to tell you guys after school." Without letting his older brother respond, he then left him alone at the table.

Takeshi, sighing heavily, then slowly stood up before looking at the clock, seeing that there were five minutes left before lunch would end. Heading over to the railing of the second floor, he watched his elder brother, Takeo, walk out of the library. Frowning, he muttered to himself, "Just what are you thinking about, Takeo?"

* * *

"So, tell me, girls," Kuro began as the four of them continued down the hallway.

They had just walked up a pair of stairs with Miyako mainly showing Kuro around. Momoko, of course, pointed out some things, such as the library and certain teachers' classrooms. Kaoru, on the other hand, was completely silent and practically glaring at anyone that they passed by. The lunch period was about three minutes away from ending. Right now, Miyako and Momoko were showing him the classrooms of where he had to go on his schedule.

"Yes?" Miyako responded politely.

Momoko, who didn't hear what Kuro just said, simply continued on, "To put it bluntly, the rooms are organized by hundreds. You know, rooms between one hundred and two hundred are on the first floor, those between two hundred and under three hundred are on the second floor—"

"I think he gets the point, Momoko," Kaoru interrupted, narrowing her eyes at her orange haired friend as a sign to tell her to be quiet already.

Momoko responded with a slight pout.

Kuro continued to smile as his walking quickly halted. "I was wondering if—"

As if on cue, the bell suddenly rang.

"Well, would you look at that?" Kaoru began, not even bothering to hide her grin. "It's time to head to class!" Without letting Kuro reply, she quickly grabbed Miyako and Momoko's wrists before dashing off to their next class.

Kuro, who was staring at this scene, was completely dumbfounded before breaking out into a grin. As he turned around and headed back down the stairs to his next class, he said to himself, "Who knew this school had such interesting people?" His grin grew even more while he continued to walk down the stairs. "Looks like this school will _definitely_ entertain me for quite a while."


End file.
